


[PODFIC] Of Course You Realize, This Means War

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Abuse, Childhood, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Team, Team Dynamics, Violence, deaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "Nick looked at the six terrified ten-year olds, and recognised the Avengers.   Small de-aging fic, written for a prompt. See notes for warnings, yes?"</p><p>Author's Notes: "De-aging plot, violence to minors, several nasty implications about the childhoods of various avengers (Natasha, also Clint and Bruce, a little Tony). Ignores certain Coulson-related movie events."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Of Course You Realize, This Means War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Course You Realise, This Means War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455530) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



http://archiveofourown.org/works/455530

Length: 11 minutes  
Size: 9.8 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic of Of Course You Realize, This Means War](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/k78lc2)

Streaming:  


Story (text): [Of Course You Realize, This Means War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/455530)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!

Song by Pat Benatar

**Author's Note:**

> I adore reading icarus_chained's works aloud, but I can always improve. If you have any suggestions as to how, please let me know!


End file.
